Ellis
}} History Ellis joined Cybernations on March 24, 2009. He spent several months as an unaligned nation, braving the world of Planet Bob by himself before deciding to join the New Pacific Order. He believed that the New Pacific Order, as a top alliance, would have a lot to teach him about the Cyberverse. He also enjoyed the recruiting message that led him to the Order. While in the Order he participated in the war against Jarheads, FAN, and the Armageddon War. Duties and History Within the New Pacific Order Ellis held many positions within the New Pacific Order, including Recruiter, Watchdog, Academy Instructor, A mentor of Alpha Battalion and a tech procurer. His duties within those jobs were many and varied, from questioning applicants and grading exams in the Academy, to watching over the nations of Order members who have to be away for RL issues. As a recruiter he spread the word of the benefits of joining the NPO to prospective applicants, attempting to entice them to join the Order. As a mentor he assisted and advised the newest members of the Order, those within Alpha Battalion. Those members tend to be not only new to the Order, but also new to Cybernations, making Ellis's contributions in that area especially important. One of his most memorable moments within the Order was during the War of Armageddon, when, in his own words, Jobs within the New Pacific Order 'Former Pacifican Duties Diplomatic Corps Ellis joined the Diplomatic Corps shortly after joining the New Pacific Order. He started off on the ground level, as a diplomat, representing the Order to other alliances abroad. His work ethic and efforts led to his promotion to the Diplomatic Counsel of the Maroon, Brown and Pink spheres. In his duties as Counsel he assisted the Special Envoy, Farrin in the duties required to oversee the New Pacific Order's diplomatic efforts in those spheres. In addition to his job as DC, Ellis was the diplomat to the alliances of Monos Archein and CSN. His work as Diplomatic Counsel has been excellent. In the words of Farrin, his direct superior Resignation Ellis resigned from the New Pacific Order on November 15, 2009. He then joined Browncoats (2nd) and as of November 16, 2009, is an Independent Browncoat. Browncoats After joining the 2nd Browncoats on November 16, Ellis spent several months as an Independent Browncoat, before being accepted in to the ranks of the Confederate Browncoats on January 2, 2010. Ellis fought with distinction in the BC-57th War, and declared Browncoats' 1st and 2nd offensive wars. Shortly after the war, Ellis was elected Minister of Defence for Browncoats. After six months of further service, Ellis decided to head for a more mainstream alliance and left Browncoats for Invicta. Invicta Ellis was accepted in to Invicta's ranks on July 28, 2010, and then promptly spent the next six months mostly inactive for RL reasons, until shortly before the NPO-Doomhouse War, where he fought for Invicta, with mixed results. Shortly after the war, he answered a job application, becoming Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs and Head of the University of Invicta. He directed the University Staff in overhauling and upgrading the Exams and guides that instructed new nations in the ways of CN. He was also accepted into the ranks of Invictan Military Intelligence. On August 6, 2011, when Learz stepped down, Ellis was made Invicta's Minister of Internal Affairs, and a Deputy Minister of Finance. Later that month, a shortage of MilCom staff prompted Ellis to step in as Lieutenant of Beta Battalion. A couple of months later, a government shuffle resulted in Ellis moving over to the Minister of Finance position. Duties in Invicta Leadership War Ribbons Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Member of Invicta